malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Storo Matash
Captain Storo Matash was the commander of the 11th saboteurs, field-promoted and serving in Li Heng attached to the 4th Army Central Command. He was a Falaran native, of the island of Strike. He was balding, with a stubbled pate and jowls, and had a sallow complexion and beefy shoulders.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.100/104/133Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, UK PB p.373Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2 His father had been one of the first Falarans to join the fleet of Urko Crust even before the invasions, and had gone down off the coast of Genabaris.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, US HC p.126/132 Matash was apparently highly educated, although he did not often have need to display it. When required, he was capable of a level of rhetoric that astonished those who thought they knew him.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, UK PB p.369-370 Storo wore a stained loose jerkin and carried a two-handed cutlass.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.139 In Return of the Crimson Guard Storo and his squad were assigned by High Fist Anand to strengthen the outer defences of Li Heng. He directed the restoration of the wall and the Dawn Gate while enduring the interference of local officials such as Magistrate Ehrlann.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2 Storo's old captain Orlat Kepten unsuccessfully attempted to recruit him into the Talian League and the coup attempt that was already underway in the city. Too late to prevent High Fist Rheena's murder, Storo's squad infiltrated the city's temple complex and defeated Orlat's forces.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.135-145 Afterwards, Storo took command of the Malazan forces in Li Heng as the League encircled and besieged the city. The League soon seized the city's Outer Round through treachery and Matash was forced to withdrew his forces into the Inner Round. He foiled an attempt by the Ruling Council of Magistrates to arrest him, and eliminated the council in turn.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, US HC p.367-370 Out of desperation, Matash authorised the release of the man-jackal Ryllandaras and set him upon the city's attackers.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, US HC p.371-373 The League's commander Choss responded by blowing a hole in the city's inner gate giving the creature access to the defenders. Defending the gate alongside Rell and Hurl, Matash was severely mauled by the beast and lost an arm and an eye and suffered serious internal injuries.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.449-452/480 Matash became bedridden from his wounds and Hurl took over command of the city.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.477 He eventually succumbed to a bone infection caused by Ryllandaras' notoriously virulent attacks.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, US HC p.680 History Earlier in his career, prior to serving in the Malaz 3rd Army, Storo had been Orlat Kepten's first mate on the Spear.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK Bantam Press PB p.132 During the Genabackis Campaign, he and his squad had fought at Mott Wood where they played games of Stones against the wood's defenders, calling their moves out into the night.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3 Later, they were stationed outside Owndos and assigned the objective of a tower outside the city overlooking the sea of that same name. They were ordered to take it, or failing that, destroy it to deny it to the warlord Caladan Brood. During that operation, he killed Sarafa Lenesh, an Avowed, who was one of four Crimson Guardsmen in the tower.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.103-104 Quotes Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Falari